Atonement
by Lost Cause1
Summary: Say hello to Bishop!....first fic, please don't flame me?
1. The loss

Foreword: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any other characters of Marvel Entertainment. I have no rights whatsoever, I am not getting paid for this, so please, don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1 The loss.  
  
America 2178  
  
It's raining.  
  
A man is standing out in the rain.  
  
The man does not move an inch.  
  
The lightning begins to strike.  
  
The man does not flinch.  
  
Who is this man?  
  
Where did he come from?  
  
What is he doing?  
  
Standing among the ruins of a once great building, a man stands perfectly still, his eyes are closed, on his right eye lies a tattoo of a "M", one that has been on him since childhood, a badge of shame for being a mutant, he looks around, and remembers when it happened..  
  
"Bishop, back up needed at the south quadrant!" a man named Malcolm screams over a headset.  
  
Bishop, a man who seems to be standing tall above all others, is neck deep in an attack. The man known as Bishop continues to fight even when the odds are against him.  
  
"Who is this guy?" An attacker asks as he leaps into the fray.  
  
"Does it matter, just waste him!" another attacker answered as they pulled out guns.  
  
"Open fire!" the attacker screamed at once, and opened fire on this stranger.  
  
Laser beams were flying every which way, most of which were hitting the man known as Bishop. When the smoke clears, the attackers begin to cheer over their victory, but they all stop when the see a figure in the smoke with a glowing hand..  
  
"Priceless.." Bishop says to himself as he lifts the hand that was glowing and out of it released all of the energy that he absorbed from their outlandish attack on him.  
  
"Brother, if your done having your jolly's, we could really use some help down here at the south quadrant" Shard, Bishops sister, said over the headsets.  
  
"Come on? Don't tell me you don't love the look on their faces when I do that?" Bishop asked in a joking manner.  
  
"Okay, that was perhaps the coolest thing I could ever see, now will you please get your butt down here?!" Shard screamed over the headset.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Bishop answered as he began to run down the corridor to the south quadrant.  
  
When he finally did get to the south quadrant he found his 3-team mates, Malcolm, Randall, and his sister Shard in a fight. Bishop chuckled and dove into the battle with a gun of his own and he started to open fire on all the attackers, he also absorbed their guns energy and used it to blow them away.  
  
"Took you long enough" Randal announced as he was putting collars on all of the attackers, the collars would restrain them until they got to the prison.  
  
"You know Bishop, the key word in team is "Team" Malcolm followed after Randall also putting on collars.  
  
Bishop loved this bunch, Bishop had black hair, with the mutant ability to absorb energy to an unknown level, amplify it and release. Randal with his black hair, not to mention his mutant ability to withstand radiation really came in handy. Followed by Malcolm with his red hair, and mutant ability to detect mutants from humans. Lastly his sister Shard, with her blond hair, black skin, and mutant ability to transmute light into mass. Each of them had trained together in the X.S.E. academy, and had developed close bonds. Each of them had been through hell and now they were going to do everything that they could to make the world they lived in heaven.  
  
Bishops thinking was disturbed when Malcolm tapped him on the shoulder and told him, "Bishop, I've found him, he down that way."  
  
Yes this team was a rough bunch, but there were originally six of them.  
  
To be an X.S.E. officer, you had to go to the academy, an academy were only the select mutants ever got to go to. As each day went by there were fewer and fewer candidates to reach the rank that they had. They can always remember the training that they had to go through, but they would always remember him as well.  
  
"Fitz Roy?" Bishop asked Malcolm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive that he went down that way." Malcolm answered as he pointed down in another direction.  
  
"Okay, Randal and Malcolm, you go down that way and force him down that opposite hallway, were I'll head him off and take him down." Bishop ordered now in a very serious mood.  
  
"Don't you mean you and I take him down?" Shard asked her brother.  
  
"No just me, my powers are the only ones that are immune to his, you stay here and wait for backup, and I'll take him down." Bishop said as he brushed past her and down the opposite hallway that Malcolm and Randal went down. He knew that Shard hated it when Bishop played "Big Brother" with her, but he knew that he would never let Fitz Roy hurt her again.  
  
He knew that Shard wanted him more then anyone else, but to Bishop, it was still too much of a chance, and he wouldn't allow it. Bishop was near the end of the hallway where he was supposed to head off Fitz Roy, but when he got there, it was absolute silence.  
  
"You know, we have to stop meeting like this!" Someone said behind Bishop.  
  
"Trevor!" Bishop said as he spun around and pointed his guns at the green haired man behind him.  
  
Trevor Fitz Roy was his name, he was also a candidate in the X.S.E., he was a chrono-varient mutant, which meant that he had powers over time and space, and in his case he could open portals through time and space. He was always arrogant and never did want anyone else told him to do, it was a surprise that he lasted as far as they did, Bishop guess's that the only reason the X.S.E. kept him was because he was a C.V., but then he eventually crossed the line and decided to go rouge and try to take over all of time and space, needless to say that the X.S.E. stopped him and put him in the prison that they were now in.  
  
Trevor's name was an explicit pain for even Bishop to hear, because of what he did to Shard. Trevor and her were quite "intimate", for the duration that Trevor was at the X.S.E. Academy, to Shard, he was her role model. Bishop never condoned the affair, but Shard was in one of those "I don't care what other people think" stages. When Trevor went rouge, he tried to make Shard to go along with him, when she refused, he tried another method.  
  
"Well, I guess I can't say I'm not impressed, you got this far. Considering how uptight Hectate is with you, but of course she always did have a sweet spot for you and Shard." Trevor chuckled.  
  
Hectate was the commander of the X.S.E., but she is for another story. Bishop and Trevor were caught in a stare off. Bishop eventually stopped playing and said, "An I have to hand it to you, actually planning attack on the very prison that you were imprisoned, but not that it matters now!"  
  
Trevor began to chuckle and replied, "Let me guess, it's because you sent Malcolm and Randall down this opposite hallway to force me out to you? Sorry, but there not coming this time, we had a little reunion."  
  
Bishop closed his eyes and bit his tongue from that last comment, the little thing about Trevor's powers was that to open his portal through time and space he needed to absorb life energy from others, because Bishop absorbed energy himself, it canceled that power of Trevor's thus making him immune, but not Malcolm and Randal. Bishop then powered his gun, and pointed it right at the head of Trevor and said, " You monster! You had better pray that the backup that Shard's calling for in the south quadrant gets here before I lose my patience!"  
  
Trevor smiled and asked, "Oh, Shard, how is she these days?"  
  
Bishop could tell he was getting to something, he always had something else planned when ever he did any of these things of his, what did that have to do with Shard?  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off and lights were going off like crazy, Trevor began laugh hysterically and Bishop asked, "What the hell is going on here Trevor?"  
  
Trevor stopped laughing and answered, "That was the alarm that only goes off when all the cryogenic tanks have unfrozen, tell me do you know what is the main attraction in this prison?'  
  
Bishop stood stunned at how he could actually organize this inside maximum- security prison, he then asked, "What? You?"  
  
Trevor grunted the started chuckling and answered, " Why Emplates! And guess where their cryogenic tanks are located?  
  
"The south quadrant! Shard!!" Bishop screamed as he began to run down the hallway again, Emplates were mutants that fed on the marrow of young mutants, they also infected the ones they drained to become Emplates as well.  
  
"Oh, you didn't think I was going to let you get away this easily?" Trevor said as he pulled out a revolver that he was hiding behind his back.  
  
Bishop curses himself, he should have guessed that Trevor would use a projectile type weapon, projectile weapons have long since been out dated, but Trevor knew Bishop, and knew how to hurt him. Bishop ignoring the pain turned around and saw Trevor entering one of his portals, probably made from the energy that he took from Malcolm and Randal.  
  
"Oh don't worry Bishop, you'll see me again, and when you do it will be as your king!" Trevor laughed as he entered his portal and disappeared.  
  
Bishop had no time to worry about Trevor getting away, or about where and when he went. The only thing that mattered to him was getting to Shard. When he finally did make it to the south quadrant he found several dead Emplates, Shard appears to have put up a fight, but then he saw her lying perfectly still on the ground as well.  
  
"Shard!" Bishop screamed as he dropped to his knees now suffering from his wounds, the Shard began to twinge and twitch, Bishop thought it was a miracle, unfortunately it was really a nightmare.  
  
"Hello bro!" Shard screamed as she shot up from the ground and started swiping at Bishop.  
  
Bishop knew it was too late now, she had the mouths on her hands, that made her an Emplate forever, but he still thought there was a chance she could beat the Emplates, and he said, "Shard! You have got to fight! Don't let them win!"  
  
Bishop was now against a wall and Shard was getting ready to strike and she said, "Oh brother dearest, I'm not going to kill you, your going to be like me, just like the old times"  
  
Bishop knew know that she was lost to him forever, although she was his sister, she had now become an Emplate, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Good Bye Shard..I want you to know that I will always love you, and always have.and that I will make Trevor pay for this..I swear it" Bishop cried as he lifted his gun and began to fire blindly, he heard what was his sister scream, but he was doing this for her, it was truly hurting him more then her, imagine having to kill you own sister, the only family you had.after she shooting, the wounds caught up with him and he fell unconscious.  
  
Next up in Chapter 2: Recovery, Mystery, and Discovery 


	2. RecoveryMysteryDiscovery

Foreword: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any other characters of Marvel Entertainment. I have no rights whatsoever, I am not getting paid for this, so please, don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2 Recovery, Mystery, and Discovery  
  
Later Bishop found himself in a hospitable bed, when the doctor came by he told him that he had been asleep a few days, it was then that Hectate came to him and the conversation began.  
  
"Hello Lucas." Hectate said to him as she took a chair next to him.  
  
"You know I hate being called by my first name." Bishop replied as she mentioned his first name that was Lucas.  
  
"I want to know what happened at the prison, will you tell me?" Hectate asked as she put and extra pillow behind Bishop.  
  
"Not much to tell, except my failure as a leader got my entire team killed, including my sister." Bishop answered.  
  
Hectate slapped him across the face and then she yelled at him, "I will not have you blaming yourself for their deaths, now tell me what happened!"  
  
"Okay, here's how it happened."Bishop began as he still was in the hospital bed.  
  
Hectate sat there for a few minutes and then asked him, "Lucas, listen to me, you know how I was in the Summer's rebellion, right?"  
  
He shook his head, of course he had heard of the Summer's rebellion, it was the battle that changed everything, for the better that was.  
  
"I can't tell you how many times that I lost people I cared about in that battle, but you have just have to learn to move on." She told him.  
  
Lucas just sat there and didn't respond, this prompted Hectate to tell him that he could have a little while to recover, but he was still needed at the X.S.E.  
  
After a couple weeks, Lucas did go back to the X.S.E., but this time he became a shoot first and ask question later cop. This made him soar in the rankings, although he was offered several better jobs, he never accepted them, because he had to wait, he had to wait for Trevor, and when they met again, it would be his last.  
  
"Another boring day." Lucas said as he came into his apartment and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and sat down on the couch, but every time he did, he lifted his beer and did a toast in front of a picture of Shard, Randal, Malcolm, and himself at the beach. He had been doing the same everyday, but then someone started to knock at his door.  
  
Lucas picked up his gun and went to answer the door, and he asked, "Who is it?"  
  
At the door stood a young woman, and she answered, "Opportunity"  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Bishop replied cocking his gun behind his back.  
  
"One word.Fitz Roy." The young woman said with a smile.  
  
"Either you're toying with me, or your going to lead me to him right now!" Bishop followed with putting the gun to her head.  
  
The woman chuckled and pulled out a card from her fingers, it was the ace of spades, then the woman told him, "If you want Trevor I suggest you see my mentor."  
  
"And who is he?" Bishop asked as he kept looking at the card in his hand.  
  
"No one.." The woman answered.  
  
Bishop now annoyed then asked again, "Then how do I come in contact with him?"  
  
"When ever he feels like seeing you." The woman answered again.  
  
"I don't understand?" Bishop asked confused.  
  
"You will in due time.but you haven't learned enough yet" The woman said before she reached into her pocket and through a flash grenade to the ground, blinding Bishop for a short time, allowing the young woman time to escape.  
  
When Bishop regained his sight and found the woman gone he chose not to report it considering that who ever that woman's mentor was knew something about Trevor, and he couldn't take a chance.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
"Ah man I can't get rid of him!" A man screamed as he fired his gun into a dark hallway.  
  
"Stop wasting ammo you idiot! Laser guns don't affect him! Just keep running and maybe we'll get rid of him!" Another man said as they continued to run down a dark hallway.  
  
These men were trying to escape the X.S.E., they made a good run but not even they could escape the man chasing them. As they kept running, one of the men slipped and fell other something.  
  
"Man, what'd you trip on?" One man asked the other.  
  
"I don't know it's some kind of box?" The man question in return.  
  
Upon a little brushing away they found it was a door with some sort of tunnel that went down for a long time, then they heard someone running down the hallway, either they stand and fight against the person after them, or the face the unknown below.  
  
"Hurry up and close the door!" One of the men yelled at the other as they both descended down the ladder to the unknown.  
  
Bishop kept running with his right hand glowing from all the energy that he absorbed, he was on the trail of these 2 perps and to him the day was not at an end until some law breakers were where they belonged. As he kept running he too tripped over something.  
  
As Bishop looked closer and opened the door he heard screaming down below, he wanted those men in prison not in graves, so he sighed and jumped down there too.  
  
Upon landing he found himself in a large metal room, one with what appeared to be a control center in the middle. He started looking around and saw no men in sight, then out of the shadows it came.  
  
"What the hell!" Bishop screamed as he looked at a towering mechanical monster that stood over a story tall, it was covered in more weapons then anyone could possibly imagine, it also looked familiar in a way.  
  
".Buzz.mutant gene verified.buzz.scanning.no record of mutant in databanks. defense command initiated. prepare for elimination." the mechanical monster spoke.  
  
"It's a sentinel!" Bishop screamed as he started to walk backwards only to fall over the 2 men that he had been chasing, to find that they were dead.  
  
"Buzz.prime directive will not be compromised.buzz.unit 2039A must eliminate threat.to carry on prime directive."The sentinel roared.  
  
"This is bad!" Bishop thought to himself, he had took on sentinels before but this one was ancient, it didn't have any of the advancements of the current sentinels that outfitted them with laser assault weapons, it had mainly projectile, which made this out dated model all the more deadly.  
  
The sentinel opened fire on him, Bishop dodged easily enough, but this thing was just getting warmed up, it continued to fire upon him a hail of bullets, Bishop continued to dodge as well as picking up the guns of the men that the sentinel killed.  
  
".Threat is larger then unit has realized.initiating emergency protocols.the prime directive must be protected at all costs," the sentinel roared as it stood still for a few moments.  
  
Bishop was stunned, this unit was programmed differently then all the others he had faced, this one was following a different program, what was this prime directive it kept talking about?  
  
".Emergency protocols activated.Danger Room Death Sequence initiated." the sentinel roared once again.  
  
"Did he just say "Danger Room"? Could this be?" Bishop was asking himself as the room became filled with lights and things had started to come out of the walls.  
  
"What is this place?" Bishop thought to himself once again, with all these traps and contraptions that were coming at him, it seemed that he would not last very long, now that the sentinel was breathing down his neck again.  
  
"Threat must be eliminated.must carry on prime directive.will not fail mission given to 2039A.prime directive must be protected at all costs." The sentinel roared once again bringing once again a hail of bullets at Bishop.  
  
"Can't keep this up for long.Only got one grenade.worthless to use it on the sentinel, I can always finish it off with my energy once it runs out of bullets.Okay, think for a moment, this room is being controlled from somewhere, if I take out the control room, then the room will become inactive.Now if this place is what I think it is, the it can only be one place." Bishop said to himself as he looked again at the room that was in the very center of this room, only had one grenade, so only one chance, with all the strength that he could muster, he threw that one grenade to the room that was in the center of the top wall.  
  
In an ear-shattering boom, the entire room exploded, and the room became frozen and quiet. Bishop looked around and saw that all the machines that were attacking him had stopped but was still in place.  
  
"Danger Room Death Sequence disabled.Unit 2093A will carry on elimination of threat by self. Initiating primary weapon.primary weapon charged and prepared to commit counter measures." The sentinel commanded as the globe in the middle of its chest glowed and began to let out beams of light.  
  
Bishop smiled and got in full range of the attack of it's lasers, eventually Bishop felt that he had enough, and he let loose all of the energy that he had been holding.  
  
".Buzz.buzz.unit 20039A.critically damaged.prime directive.has been failed."the sentinel said as it laid in pieces of it's once beauty.  
  
"What was your prime directive sentinel?" Bishop asked now knowing that the sentinel was disabled from attacking.  
  
".Why does threat wish to know prime directive.?." the sentinel actually asked.  
  
"Where is this place, is this the Danger Room of the original X-Men?" Bishop asked in return.  
  
".Affirmative. the ruins we now lay in was the training room for the X-Men under.Charles Xavier." The sentinel answered.  
  
"I don't believe it.I'm actually standing on hollowed ground as if." Bishop said as he dropped to his knees stunned.  
  
"Unit 2039A wishes to know threats name?.will threat comply to 2039A wishes?." The Sentinel asked again.  
  
"Sure, the names Lucas Bishop, but people just call me Bishop for short, I'm a member of the X.S.E." Bishop answered.  
  
".Please define affiliation X.S.E.?" The sentinel asked once again.  
  
"It's short for Xaviers Security Enforcers, but you still haven't told me what your prime directive was." Bishop answered and asked.  
  
"Unit's database did not apply the X.S.E., this unit is programmed to comply with any mutant affiliated to Charles Xavier." The Sentinel said but did not answer.  
  
"What? You worked for the X-Men, but how?" Bishop asked.  
  
"Designate Forge reprogrammed me to help the X-Men in every way that was possible." The Unit replied.  
  
"Forge." Bishop said to himself at the very sound of his name. It was a well known fact that the mutant known as Forge had founded the X.S.E., he had also provided the weapons needed to win during the Summers Rebellion, the only way he kept himself that alive that long was by sacrificing all of his humanity to make himself a cyborg that would keep him alive. From what tales that he has heard of him, he hasn't been seen since the Summer's Rebellion, people still think he's alive.  
  
"Unit thanks designate Bishop for being with it during it's last few moments of existence." The unit said as Bishop could easily see that it's power was going out.  
  
"Wait, you still haven't told me what it was you were trying to protect, tell me please?" Bishop pleaded as he got up on his feet.  
  
"Unit feels that it can trust designate Bishop, Unit was programmed to protect these grounds forever or until it was destroyed or an X-Man returned to take it's place.I have been keeping alive and it is time that I too join my place with the X-Men.With last bit of strength unit will show you all things that are left of this hallowed ground." The unit said as all the power came on and doors opened to hallways unknown.  
  
"Thank you 2039A, I'm sorry I destroyed you though, is there anything I can do?" Bishop asked.  
  
"Yes.when this units energy does die out.behind my left eye is my C.P.U. I would like you.to remove it and if you follow along a path you will find a grave yard where a memorial to the X-Men lies.for years I have watched over this place and have actually "dreamed" of finally being able to rest there.please place me with the people that I have chosen to serve for all these years." the unit asked.  
  
Bishop stood there and thought for a second, these sentinels ruled his child hood while he was in the camps that the sentinels built for the mutants as well as humans, sentinels had place a "M" tattoo over his right eye as a badge of eternal shame, but this one was different, it had protected these sacred grounds for over 200 years, despite his hatred of sentinels he shook his head yes.  
  
When the power of the sentinel did die out, he took out the c.p.u and handled it carefully as he began to explore the maze that is now the most sacred of ground to an X.S.E. officer, damn he wished Randall, Malcolm, and Shard were here to see it with him.  
  
Next up in chapter 3 The last transmission. 


	3. The last file

Foreword: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any other characters of Marvel Entertainment. I have no rights whatsoever, I am not getting paid for this, so please, don't sue me!  
  
Foreword: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any other characters of Marvel Entertainment. I have no rights whatsoever, I am not getting paid for this, so please, don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3 The Last message.  
  
The mere smell would have brought a man to his knees, but to Bishop this still has hallowed ground, and he had to learn as much as he can about the last days of the X-Men.  
  
Following corridor after corridor he found empty rooms with nothing in them, but when he came to a particular passage he found rooms with beds and posters of things of the past, but most of everything else had been eaten by rats. Depressed he decided to look into one last room; it was in here that he found his treasure.  
  
"I don't believe it." Bishop said to himself in disbelief. In his hands he held a picture frame, and in it a picture of all the original X-Men, it had Professor X, Night Crawler, Shadow Cat, Wolverine, Storm, Spyke, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, and Rouge. The photo seemed to have been taken at a beach, they all had smiles on their faces, if only they knew the horrible fate that awaited them all for following their dream.  
  
It was true that everyone on the face of the earth had heard of the X-Men, they were the ones that inspired to keep on fighting, it was them that were in the minds of every soldier that had thought during the Summers Rebellion. The only thing was no one knew what happened to them, most were killed in combat, but not all of them were accounted for.  
  
While sitting on the bed it broke, and Bishop fell to the floor, but he had landed on something other then the floor, after getting up and reaching down he found a small book. To Bishops delight it was a diary, after blowing off the dust he found that it was Rouges Diary, he had heard a lot about Rouge, on how she was the Goth and Untouchable one of the group due to her powers, the diary had a small lock on it, but Bishop broke it pretty easily because of how old it was. He started flipping through the first couple pages, until he found something very interesting.  
  
".I had that stupid dream last night, I mean it doesn't make any sense at all. It's about that one guy I met before we had to fight that big robot thing; it was that one guy with the cards that blew up in your face. Why do I find it hard to take my mind off of him, why am I falling for him? He's one of Magnetos men after all."  
  
This brought a cold look of anger to his face, all that had happened to him and his sister, not to mention the entire world was his fault to him. If Magneto hadn't set up that fight between the X-Men and that Sentinel, then the humans wouldn't have become so petrified of mutants, and then the humans wouldn't have pushed the sentinels production so far that there were so many sentinels not even he could contend with. Yes the sentinels put him in a concentration camp and they were systematically terminated just for being who they were. The humans didn't seem to mind at all at first, but when the sentinels started putting more and more mutants into the camp, they started to realize that us mutants truly were the next stage of humanity and that by just killing the few at first they were truly dooming all of humanity. When they tried to correct this mistake it was too late, the sentinels grew too smart even for them, and they were put in the concentration camps too, where if the sentinels didn't kill them first, the mutants did. Bishop brings a slight smile to his face, considering that in the end Magneto brought to pass everything that he hoped to prevent.  
  
Bishop flipped through even more pages, most of them concerning Magnetos acolyte Gambit. But then he reached the final page in Rouges Diary and it read.  
  
".Hard to believe all of this is happening to us at once. It's not turning out as Professor X had planned, and I can tell it's beginning to take a toll on him, I'm getting worried about him. Well I hate to wrap this up but we got to take out another sentinel processing plant tonight, so I better get going. I wonder if I'll ever work up the courage to tell my team that I'm seeing Gambit during the off time, I don't see why they would be angry, Hell, The Brotherhood, The X-Men, The Acolytes, names don't matter anymore, only survival."  
  
This last entry brought a few tears to his eyes. This must have proved that by the date she was the first X-Man to die. Bishop took the diary and put it in a bag next to the photo. As he went out the room and began to shut the door he whispered, "Rest easy.Rest easy."  
  
After finding a few more items such as a pair of Cyclops ruby red visors, one of Spykes skateboard that were not eaten by termites, a odd pyramid shaped hat, an old lab coat with a name Hank McCoy on it, a rusty old image inducer that made him look like a regular kid with black hair. Following another corridor he walked into a room That seemed to be sealed off for sometime, even the air was exquisitely putrid, after coughing for a few moments he ran into something, falling on his but he opened his eyes and say that he had ran into a vintage Harley Davidson Motorcycle! These things were only rumors in his day, but this one had been perfectly preserved, it was clearly Wolverines considering how much he loved his motorcycles, after taking in the absolute brilliance of the motorcycle, he moved on and found the graveyard of the X-Men, there were statues everywhere, of all the X- Men, some he could easily tell where made by the sentinel, after finding a nice place he dug a hole with his hands and put to rest the C.P.U., he then located a large stone that he had to use some difficulty to move, when he got it to the hole that he had dug, he took out his gun, set it on the lowest level and he carved into it.  
  
"Here lies sentinel unit 2039A, who for untold decades defended these holy grounds with his own existence, may he always be remembered for what he did for the X-Men, and not what he did to us."  
  
After saying a few silent words over the grave of the C.P.U, he chose to explore the rest of the facility. He went in and out of rooms and found nothing truly interesting or of any use, but then he came to a sealed off room. It was heavily locked and shut, but as they say "The harder the door, the greater treasure behind it", after having to drain the guns dry of their energy he was able to blast the doors wide open to reveal a large room with a platform that ran to the center, there was also nothing truly inside but a console at the end of the platform, on the platform appeared to be a computer and a helmet that ran all the way from the ceiling to the console, it was not until he got to a closer view of the console that he did see that it was cerebro! The device the Professor X created to find mutants all other the world. With this Bishop studied it closely, it appeared untouched by time, and that meant that it still might be workable for the X.S.E. to use, in fact this hallowed ground could become the new X.S.E. head quarters!  
  
Bishop now astounded with his discovery could not resist putting on the almost crown of the X-Men, as he drew closer his breaths became shorter and harder, when he reached for the helmet his hands began to shake with adrenaline. Slowly Bishop began to place the helmet on his head, he was filled with a joy unimaginable, and he of all people would know what felt like to have such an unknown honor. As he placed it on his head something happened.  
  
Bishop began to scream as the computer on the console sprang to life and began displaying items, the only things he saw one the console screen were.  
  
".Cerebro emergency system initiated.File download commencing in.10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.File download system prepped.subject prepare for file download."  
  
Bishop continued to scream as image after image was pouring through his mind, these images were the complete history of the X-Men, the system began to slow down and he was able to catch these sayings.  
  
Cerebro File 493  
  
".The professor has become more withdrawn, Scott has had to take up the entire responsibility of leading the X-Men. I don't know why he's doing this, we have been training for this are whole lives. I know I'll never be the tele path that Professor X is but I have to keep trying, mutants are being rounded up and herded to camps and we have to do whatever we can to stop this at all costs."  
  
Cerebro File 506  
  
".With the sudden death of Rouge, us X-Men now know that are forces are dwindling, and our dream is fading. Wolverine has run off to find the Acolyte Gambit, after finding that his scent was on her at the time that we found her body. I don't know why he doesn't see that we need to stay together, the Brotherhood has even joined are cause, I just hope we'll be able to deal with are former enemies as are new allies."  
  
Cerebro File 539  
  
".One more from are team is taken away from us, Kurt Wagner. I know what he did was noble, but I guess that no matter how we look at it, what he did is foolish. To think that he would actually go after an entire manufacturing plant on his own just to avenge Amanda's death after she was killed just for holding the X-Factor Gene. I wish I knew what he was thinking when he took that bomb that he had built on his own and took out the Sentinel central command at the manufacturing plant, just to make his peace. We will miss you Kurt."  
  
Cerebro File 581  
  
".The killing has begun. Mutants and carriers of the X-Gene are being killed at every hour at unknown rates. We want to do more but there are just to many, we have chosen to go underground with the Morlocks and increase our numbers in hope that one day we will be able to strike down all the Sentinels so we may have our freedom once again.  
  
Cerebo File 629  
  
".I hear it and I still can can't believe it. Magneto actually joined us in the sewers; he has chosen to lead us although Scott still opposes it with all his might. I also know he would oppose me sneaking here every once and a while to make these messages. What he doesn't understand is that some one has to leave a record of our days because the professor has become so withdrawn that not even he speaks anymore, let alone eat."  
  
Cerebro File 666  
  
".It's happened! The Sentinels have found us and they are hunting us all down in the sewers even. They've already place all the humans in the same camps as the mutants, I was fortunate to escape and make this last file before I get caught or I turn myself in. I just have to be with my husband Scott and my daughter Rachel. I just wish.wait somethings going on..you..you were the one that led them to us..you betrayed us all!..You may think the dream is dead but it will carry on forever.The dream will never die.buzz.the,,,dr..dream.will..nev.never..die.."  
  
End of Files  
  
"Thank you." A voice said in the deep recesses of his mind.  
  
"Who's there?" Bishop asked as he found himself lost in his own mind.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me." The voice answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Bishop yelled.  
  
A flaming bird of flames appeared and answered, "I was trapped in Cerebro until you accessed the Files.Thank you.now I can go on..thank you."  
  
"Wait, who was it who betrayed you? Who betrayed the X-Men?"  
  
"One of the X-Men themselves" The bird of flames answered.  
  
"Which one?" Bishop asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you, I have to go now." The flaming bird answered as she disappeared in a beam of light.  
  
"Who?!?" Bishop kept yelling in his dream.  
  
"Bishop? Bishop! Come on wake up!" Hectate yelled as she slapped Bishop in the face again.  
  
"Hectate.?" Bishop asked as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Hectate smiled and told him, "Now I don't know whether to promote you or slap you around some more? Bishop, you've have got to stop pulling this lone ranger act on us."  
  
Bishop grinned as he opened his eyes and found himself in an ambulance parked outside the ruins of the Xavier Institute. Bishop then asked what was going on.  
  
"Well dummy, do you know what a development this is! Your looking at hallowed ground, you're looking at the future X.S.E. base site! And it's all thanks to you" Hecate answered giving Bishop a hug.  
  
Bishops smile faded and he began speaking, "I saw it Hectate."  
  
"Saw what" She asked now becoming concerned.  
  
"Everything.the history of the X-Men, even their last days, all in the voice of Jean Grey.it was horrible." Bishop answered as he put his hands in his face.  
  
"Yes, but you cant forget that it was them that inspired us to victory. Now what do you mean you saw the last days of the X-Men." Hectate asked curiously.  
  
".Cerebro.It showed me all its remaining files." Bishop answered with his hands still on his face.  
  
Hectate looked at him questionably and an asked, "What files?"  
  
Bishop looked at her stunned and screamed, "There all right down there in Cerebro! I saw them myself! What do you mean there's now files?"  
  
"We checked it, all of them are erased now, even if there were any left after all these years." Hectate said comforting.  
  
Bishop closed his eyes and went back to sleep, tired and angry that not even Hectate believed him about the files.  
  
Somewhere far away.  
  
"It's time.He's ready..He knows the truth." A dry, musky, old voice said in the shadows.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sure there are more qualified people then him, my lord?" A quivering voice asked.  
  
"No.I've been keeping my eye on this Bishop for a long time.I know he's just the right man for the job." The old voice answered.  
  
"But he's reckless, rude, and does not have a lot of patience! I tell you we must get someone else!" The young voice shouted.  
  
"He's perfect.And my say is final!" The old voice yelled.  
  
"Very well, I'll have Mr. Bishop picked up immediately." The young voice answered as it walked away.  
  
"It's time.It's finally time.It is time for my atonement." The old voice cracked as it sat down in a throne.  
  
Next up in Chapter 4 The Chance. 


End file.
